My Miel
by Swag Joker
Summary: "Ya!Aku lupa mantra untuk terbang!Lakukan sesuatu! "/ " Dasar yeoja yeoja genit, yah tapi aku beruntung mereka membuat pekerjaan ini jadi mudah" / " Ingat! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada manusia!" / Kris dan Kai diutus oleh sang ratu untuk melaksanakan ujian di dunia manusia, apakah mereka berhasil? / KrisTao and KaiSoo, YAOI!/ Warning OOC in there.
1. Chapter 1

My Miel~

KrisTao~

KaiSoo~

Miel Macchiato

Chapter 1

" Yak! Bocah tengil apa yang kau lakukan hah? " kata seorang namja tinggi sambil menjitak pelan temannya. Yang dijitak hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas. " Ayolah Kris, jangan kaku begitu " kata temannya. Kris hanya mendelikkan matanya. " Cepat, kita dipanggil yang mulia " kata Kris kemudian terbang meninggalkan temannya. " Dasar es batu " gerutunya kemudian ikut terbang menuju istana.

Sebelum lebih jauh aku perkenalkan dua mahluk abnormal ini. Namja tinggi barusan itu bernama Kris, namja 'dingin' yang cukup terkenal dinegri Strega yang indah ini karena ketampanannya. Banyak yeoja yang menggilainya tapu entah lah dia tidak peduli.

Yang satu lagi bernama Kai, namja yang suka menari dan memiliki pemikiran yang agak childish. Sering dipanggil ' kkamjong ' karena dia memiliki kulit yang hitam. Tapi menurutnya itu seksi.

* Back to story *

Mereka kini tiba di lobby utama istana yang terdiri atas kristal yang bekelap kelip karena ditimpa cahaya matahari. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai mereka tiba didepan pintu yang cukup lebar dan tinggi, tidak lama pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua memasuki ruang itu.

" Ah, Kris, Kai kalian sudah datang rupanya " ucap sang ratu – Krystal – sambil tersenyum ramah. " Ya yang mulia, maaf kami sedikit telat " kata Kris sopan sambil menunduk memberi hormat. Kyrstal hanya tersenyum. Kris melirik Kai yang tidak memberikan hormat sama sekali. Kris yakin jika ia tidak berada didepan ratu , Kai akan habis menjadi samsak tinjunya.

" Begini saja, aku akan langsung to the point. Kalian berdua akan mengikuti ujian sihir tapi bukan disini, melainkan didunia manusia. Kalian akan mendapat petunjuk selanjutnya disana dari Suho. Selamat bersenang senang " kata Krystal kemudian menghilang bersama kumpulan asap. Kris dan Kai terdiam sebentar dan saling melihat satu sama lain.

" MWO?! " pekik mereka bersama sama. Dan saat itu juga lantai marmer dibawah kaki mereka bergeser dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh kedalam kuali besar berisi cairan kuning yang mengepul.

" Kris! " pekik Kai sambil menarik Kris agar tidak jauh jauh darinya. Kris hanya berusaha tenang dan...

Plop.

Mereka melihat kesekeliling dan...

" WOAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua saat menyadari bahwa mereka kini berada diangkasa. Yah, welcome to the human world ~

~ To Be Continue ~

My first FF, mind to review? Gomapta ^^ Salam manis dari Miel


	2. Chapter 2

My Miel~

KrisTao~

KaiSoo~

Miel Macchiato

Chapter 2

" Kris lakukan sesuatuu! " jerit Kai. Jeritan Kai membuat Kris semakin panik, jantungnya sekarang berdetak tidak karuan. " Aku juga tidak tau harus apa Kai! " kata Kris berusaha tenang.

" Ya ! Aku lupa mantra untuk terbang didunia manusia Kris! ".

" Kau bukan lupa, kau kan memang tidak pernah mendengar pelajaran bodoh " omel Kris. Kai sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengar omelan Kris karena pikirannya sedang kacau. " Aku belum mau mati Kris, aku masih ingin hidup. Aku masih ingin menari Kris " racau Kai. " Kau pikir aku mau mati hah? Diamlah aku sedang mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan diri kita Kai. Aish, dimana Suho? " umpat Kris. Anak ini masih sempat sempatnya mengumpat orang lain saat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Wush... Angin kencang bertiup membuat mereka menjauhi tempat lokasi mereka barusan. Angin itu tampak seperti dikendalikan seseorang dan membawa mereka berdua menuju sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa abad 20-an. Tiba tiba angin berhenti dan...

Brak! Kretek!

" Aish tulangku! " raung seorang namja.

" Kai cepat bangun! Kau ini berat sekali sih! " gerutu Kris. Kai langsung berdiri secepat yang dia bisa dan langsung terjembab kebelakang. Kasihan Kai, kakinya masih gemetar akibat tadi. Kris juga langsung berdiri dan duduk disebelah Kai.

" Ya! Kenapa kalian berdua berat sekali hah? " teriak seorang namja yang tertimpa tadi. Kai dan Kris hanya nyengir melihat sosok didepan mereka kini menderita.

" Salah kau sendiri Suho, kenapa kau tidak menjemput kami saat kami keluar dari portal hah? Kau tau kami hampir saja mati " umpat Kris sambil menjitak Suho.

" Kau mau dihukum apa kalau anak didikmu ini sampai terluka karena kau? " timpal Kai ikut ikutan menjitak Suho.

" Salah kalian yang tidak bisa menggunakan mantra terbang. Kalian menyimak tidak sih saat pelajaran? " kata Suho tidak mau kalah sambil melindungi kepalanya.

" Kau pikir siapa yang bisa berpikir jernih saat berada diujung kematian hah? " Kris kali ini benar benar kesal rupanya.

" Sudahlah Honnie-ya, itu memang salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjemput mereka? Kau malah asik tertawa melihat mereka ketakutan. " ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Suho. " Yi Xing hyung ! " kata Kai sambil berlari memeluk Yi Xing. Suho hanya bisa menekukkan wajah ketika melihat adegan itu. Kris yang melihat wajah Suho ditekuk seperti itu malah tertawa mengejek.

" Suho-ya, jangan tekuk wajahmu. Kau semakin terlihat tua Suho-ya " ledek Kris kemudian berlari mengikuti Kai dan Yi Xing yang sudah memasuki rumah bergaya Eropa itu.

~ ~ * * My Miel * * ~ ~

Namja bermata panda itu berulang kali memastikan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Dia yakin itu nyata. Dia melihat 2 orang namja jatuh dari langit, ya itu nyata. Tapi kenapa mereka sekarang menghilang? Namja itu kembali menggunakan teropong bintangnya dan menjelajah langit malam itu. Tidak lama dia menurunkan teropongnya itu dan mendesah kecewa. Ternyata itu hanya khayalannya saja.

" Tao-ie, kau tidak tidur? Besok kau harus sekolah loh " kata seorang namja dari lantai bawah. " Iya XiuMin ge, aku akan tidur sekarang. " kata namja yang dipanggil Tao itu. Tao mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap kecil. " Itu nyata tidak sih? " gumam Tao sebelum dia menutup matanya dan mulai terbang ke alam mimpinya.

~ ~ * * My Miel * * ~ ~

" Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan pada ujian kali ini? " tanya Kris membuka percakapan setelah makan malam yang dimasak oleh Yi Xing. " Gampang. Ujian ini sebenarnya gampang hanya saja tergantung dari kalian saja " kata Suho sambil meminum habis jus-nya. " Kalian tau apa yang menjadi sumber kehidupan utama di Kerajaan Strega? " tanya Suho layaknya seorang guru. " Aku tau! Aku tau! Sumber kehidupan yang paling utama itu Cuore kan? Walaupun Perla juga merupakan salah satunya, tapi Cuore lebih berpengaruh bukan? " kata Kai panjang lebar. Suho mengangguk.

" Betul dan apa kalian tau dari mana asal Cuore tersebut? " tanya Suho lagi. Kali ini Kris maupun Kai terdiam. Mereka tidak tau asalnya Cuore tersebut.

" Nah itulah ujian kalian. Kalian harus mengumpulkan Cuore. Setiap Cuore memiliki Valore yang akan menambahkan nilai kalian secara otomatis. Dan ini adalah tempat untuk menampung Coure kalian. " kata Suho memberi penjelasan kemudian memberikan holder kepada mereka.

" Untuku Kris ini. " Suho memberikan kalung berliontin diamond dan memiliki ukiran naga emas.

" Dan ini untukmu Kkamjong " Suho memberikan kalung berliontin segitiga dan memiliki lambang lingkaran yang terukir aneh – bagi Kai – . " Namaku Kai bukan Kkamjong hyung " gumam Kai.

" Bagaimana cara memakainya? " tanya Kai sambil membolak balikkan holder tersebut. Suho terkekeh pelan.

" Itu ujiannya bodoh, kau harus bisa mengumpulan Coure tersebut dengan cara kalian sendiri " kata Suho sambil terawa.

" Lebih baik kalian tidur sekarang. Besok kalian akan pergi ketempat dimana banyak sekali Cuore. Dan kalian harus bangun pagi. " ucap Yi Xing sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kris. " Itu lebih baik. Selamat malam semuanya " kata Kris sambil beranjak menuju kamar mereka diikuti oleh Kai.

~ ~ * * My Miel * * ~ ~

Tao melesat pelan dengan skateboardnya menuju sekolah. Sekali kali dia menguap, dia kemarin terjaga beberapa kali akibat kejadian kemarin yang dia alami. " Mereka nyata tidak sih? " tanya Tao kepada dirinya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Tao-ie ! " panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. Tao menghentikan skateboardnya dan tersenyum kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

" Hai Tao-ie "

" Hai juga Kyungsoo "

" Kau melakukan apa semalam? Kau pasti terjaga semalaman " kata Kyungsoo menduga duga. " Iya. Kau percaya tidak kalau kemarin malam aku melihat ada dua orang namja yang jatuh dari lagit kemudia tiba tiba menghilang " kata Tao bersemangat. Kyungsoo hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. " Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton film kartun Tao. Mana ada orang yang jatuh dari langit kemudian menghilang tiba tiba " cerocos Kyungsoo. Tao hanya nyengir mendengar penuturan temannya itu.

" Eh apa kau tau? Ada anak baru loh, kudengar mereka pindahan dari Canada " kata Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. " Lalu? " kata Tao sambil memandang dengan wajah malas.

Pletak!

" Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku hah?! " protes Tao tidak terima. Kyungsoo hanya mem'pout'kan bibirnya dan berjalan menjauhi Tao.

~ ~ * * My Miel * * ~ ~

Tao berjalan sendiri menelusuri koridor menuju kelasnya yang berada diujung koridor. Sekali kali dia bergumam menyanyikan lagu lagu soundtrak dari film kartun yang ia sukai.

Tap Tap Tap

Tao mendengar langkah sepatu dari arah belakangnya.

'Sial. Kumohon jangan sampai itu guru ' ucap Tao dalam hati. Tao mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu pula juga dengan langkah kakinya dibelakangnya.

" Hei " panggil suara dibelakangnya. Tao mengernyitkan dahi, itu bukan suara gurunya.

" Hei kau, bisa berhenti sebentar? " kata orang itu lagi. Tao pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Tapi seketika itu juga Tao tercekat melihat sesosok namja tampan yang barusan mengikutinya.

" Hei, kau anak kelas X-2 bukan? Park songsaenim menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu barusan. " tutur namja itu. Tao masih memandang namja itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

" Haloo " kata namja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya membuat Tao tersadar kembali.

" Ah iya. Benar. Err tapi kau siapa ya? "

" Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yi Fan atau kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Pindahan dari Canada. Salam kenal mata panda " kata Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

~ To Be Continue ~

Hoaa.. akhirnya ngepost juga~ Gomawo buat yang udah ngeriview kemaren ^^ , oh iya yang kemaren nanya Miel langsung jawab ya ::

Tenang saja TaoRis moment bakal banyak kok! Secara Miel TaoRis shipper

Untuk pair yang lain bakal muncul sendiri kok, jadi sabar ya

Akhir kata xie xie ya , please keep riview biar cerita ini makin bagus.

Annyeong ~


	3. Chapter 3

My Miel~

KrisTao~

KaiSoo~

Miel Macchiato

* * *

Hai! Thanks kemaren yang udah riview :3 untuk pertanyaan kemaren ini jawabannya ::

- Dikasih judul My Miel soalnya itu diambil dari bahasa Spanyol yang artinya My Honey. Untuk lebih jelasnya baca chap ini XD

- Cuore itu artinya Hati. Jadi ceritanya mereka - Kris sama Kai – harus ngumpulin hati para manusia yang terdiri dari 5 warna. Untuk lebih jelasnya baca chap yang akan datang XD

- Perla itu artinya Mutiara. Sama kayak Cuore hanya saja ini tidak terlalu penting.

- Valore itu nilai dari setiap hati yang mereka kumpulkan.

Itu penjelasan untuk sementara supaya kalian para readers ga bingung. Maaf kalo ada typo. Thanks juga buat masukkannya. Hueehehe akhir kata selamat menikmati FF ini.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tao mengedipkan matanya berkali kali saat melihat namja tinggi dihadapannya tersenyum. "Ah iya, Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao, wakil ketua kelas X-2. Silahkan ikuti aku" kata Tao ikut tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tao tiba tiba mengernyitkan dahinya dan tiba tiba berhenti membuat Kris ikut berhenti. Tao membalikkan badannya dengan sekali hentakan sehingga Kris hanrus mundur selangkah.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" kata Tao. Kris mengangguk.

"Apa kau namja yang kemarin jatuh dari lagit dan tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja?" tanya Tao polos. Kris terdiam sebentar. "Hahaha.. Mana ada orang jatuh dari langit kemudian menghilang tiba tiba Tao" kata Kris tenang dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Tao hanya memanggutkan kepalanya dan nyengir. "Hehehe iya juga, maaf bertanya hal aneh padamu Kris" kata Tao yang kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Kris yang dibelakang Tao yang mengehembuskan nafas, Tao –lagi lagi- membalikkan badannya tiba tiba membuat Kris menahan nafasnya.

"Benar itu bukan kau? Aku ingat betul wajah orang itu karena aku memakai teropong bintang kemarin. Jangan berbohong." Kata Tao dengan mimik serius membuat Kris terdiam. Astaga apa jadinya kalau namja manis dihadapannya tau kalau dia bukan manusia?

Eh apa katanya barusan? Manis? Kris buru buru menghapus pikiran itu. Tiba tiba Tao tersenyum menunjukan giginya yang putih.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kris, jangan dianggap serius. Kau tau wajahmu jadi lucu" tutur Tao sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman barunya itu.

Mau tak mau Kris ikut tertawa dengan jantung yang hampir mau copot.

.

.

~ ~ * * My Miel * * ~ ~

.

.

Kris menatap buku pelajaran yang ada didepannya. Kelasnya sedang kosong karena sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk kantin untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya.

"Eum permisi oppa" interupsi seseorang. Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatkan sesosok yeoja dihadapannya dengan Cuore bewarna orange.

Hati yang berdebar debar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Kris datar. Entah mengapa tiba tiba dipikiran Kris melintas sebuah mantra.

"Dragon heart control,pick up" ucapnya lirih. Tiba tiba saja waktu serasa berhenti dan Cuore berwarna orange itu terbang kearahnya. Kris dengan sigap menangkapnya dan menyembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya dan waktupun berjalan kembali. "Eh sedang apa aku disini?" gumam yeoja itu kemudian pergi meninggalkam Kris sendiri. Setelah yeoja itu keluar Kris mengamati Cuore tersebut yang berbentuk seperti kristal dengan warna orange. Senyum kembali terlukis dibibirnya yang tipis itu.

"Oh iya, apa bocah itu berhasil? " gumam Kris sambil menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

~ ~ * * My Miel * * ~ ~

.

.

Kai masih memutar otaknya untuk mengambil Cuore tersebut. Ini menyebalkan, gumamnya sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Ada apa Kai-ssi?" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya. Huh. Dia agak bingung, yeoja yang ada dikelasnya terus memperhatikannya dengan berbagai warna Cuore. Sepertin yeoja dibelakangnya yang mengeluarkan Cuore warna orange.

"Teleportation heart, pick up" kata Kai tiba tiba. Sama seperti yang dialami Kris, waktu itu berhenti dan Cuore tersebut melayang kearahnya. Buru buru Kai menangkapnya dan waktupun kembali berjalan. Kai menatap Cuore ditangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Bruak!

"Ya! Appo! Hei ini bukan jalan milik nenek moyangmu tau! Jangan berlari lari dikoridor!" bentak seorang namja. Kai hanya bisa membantunya berdiri dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Namja yang tengah ditolongnya hanya memandang Kai dengan mata bulatnya itu. Ada rasa kesal dan kagum dimata itu. "Ya, kau anak baru itu kan?" kata namja bermata bulat itu. Kai mengangguk. "Kim Jong In imnida, atau kau bisa memanggilku Kai saja " kata Kai sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Hmm.. Do Kyungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku D.O atau Kyungsoo. Ketua kelas X-1 " kata namja bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Kai menjentikkan jarinya, "Kyungsoo-ssi, aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. " Bisa antar aku kekelas X-2 ? Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku " pinta Kai.

"Bisa. Cepat sekalian aku ingin menemui temanku disana " kata Kyungsoo datar sambil berjalan menuju kelas X-2. Kai mengikutinya dari belakang bagaikan anak ayam. Saat melewati ruang guru tiba tiba Kai merinding. Kai mencium bau hutan hujan di dunia Strega. Secepat kilat dia mengangkat wajahnya. Nihil. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kai-ssi kita sudah sampai " suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai. "Okay, terima kasih Kyungsoo. Eh aku bolehkan memanggilmu begitu? " kata Kai hati hati. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sip. Thanks Kyungsoo atas bantuanmu " kata Kai sambil masuk kekelas dan menemui Kris.

~ ~ * * My Miel * * ~ ~

Kring!

Suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring tersebut memotong ucapan sang guru yang didepan. "Pelajaran hari ini cukup. Jangan luoa untuk mengerjakan tugas kalian " kata songsaenim yang langsung disambut jawaban serentak seisi kelas. Setelah songsaenim keluar merek berebutan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu dan menyisakan beberapa orang yang piket membersihkan kelas termasuk Tao.

"Kris! Bisa bantu aku sebentar? Tolong bawakan buku ini kesana" perintah Tao sambil menunjuk lemari yang berada disudut kelas. Kris mengangguk dan segera memindahkan buku buku tersebut. "Sudah" kata Kris. Tao mengangguk dan segera meletakkan sapu ditempatnya dan mengambil tasnya. "Terima kasih Kris" kata Tao sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar diikuti Kris.

"Kau pulang bersama siapa?" tanya Kris memulai pembicaraan. "Sendiri bersama skateboardku" kata Tao sambil menepuk pelan skateboardnya kemudian menatap Kris. "Aku pulang bersama temanku tadi, Kai. Kami satu rumah " jelas Kris. Tao hanya memanggutkan kepalanya, entah mengapa Kris malah menjelaskannya padahal Tao sama sekali tidak bertanya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kris terdorong untuk berbicara dan itu terjadi karena kontak mata mereka. Kris menggeleng pelan, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. "Kris aku pulang duluan ya, bye! Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dari songsaengnim" kata Tao sambil tersenyum kecil dan melesat bersama skateboardnya. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar teman barunya yang begitu peduli padanya.

~ ~ * * My Miel * * ~ ~

" Yi Xing hyung, kami pulang" teriak Kai dari luar. Yi Xing langsung memunculkan dirinya dari dapur. "Hai, bagaimana?" tanya Yi Xing. Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan kemudian..

"Taraaaa... Kami berhasil mendapatkan Cuore pertama kami. Orange!" kata mereka berdua kompak. "Wah, hebat sekali kalian" kata Suho tiba tiba. "Tentu saja. Memangnya seperti kau" sindir Kris. Suho hanya mendelikkan matanya. "Lumayan, kalian berdua sudah tau nilai valore setiap hati?" tanya Suho sambil duduk diruang keluarga diikuti Kai dan Kris juga Yi Xing yang membawa cemilan. "Tidak, kau belum memberitau kami sama sekali dan jangan berharap Ratu akan memberitaunya, kau tau kan kebiasaannya" ujar Kris sambil mengaduk teh madunya. Minuman kesukaan Kris sejak kecil. Suho meminum black coffeenya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Begini" kata Suho memulai sambil menjentikan jarinya, seketika itu juga papan tulis kayu muncul mengambang diudara tepat disebelah Suho.

"Warna kuning matahari, yang pucat itu bernilai 5 valore. Itu adalah hati yang terkejut."

"Warna orange yang kalian dapat itu bernilai 30 valore. Itu hati yang berdebar debar"

"Warna pink bernilai 55 valore. Itu adalah hati yang menggebu gebu"

"Warna merah ruby bernilai 90 valore. Itu adalah hati yang mulai merasakan yang namanya cinta."

"Warna madu bernilai 150 valore. Ini adalah hati yang mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Hati yang mencintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya." kata Suho sambil tersenyum. Warna hati madu itu adalah warna hatinya saat ini. Hati yang khusus tercipta untuk Yi Xing. Yah memang aneh karena mereka berdua itu adalah namja tapi ingat cinta tidak memandang siapapun itu.

"Baiklah aku sudah mengerti, permisi dulu aku ingin mengerjakan tugas" kata Kris saat sudah merasakan aura lovey dovey. "Aku juga ingin bermain saja" kata Kai langsung melenggang pergi.

"Ah, Kris sebentar."

Kris berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hati hati terhadap Nero. Warna yang satu itu tidak boleh kau dan Kris ambil atau kalian akan mati." Kata Suho serius. Kris mengangguk, "Tenang saja, aku tau itu dan aku akan memberitau Kai" kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

~ To Be Continue~

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mian ya kalo agak ngebosenin soalnya ini baru awal petualangan Kai dan Kris. Akhir kata mind to riview? Gamsahamnidaaa ^^


	4. Chapter 4

My Miel~

KrisTao~

KaiSoo~

Miel Macchiato

* * *

Hai! Mianhae kelamaan update soalnya kehilangan ide :p, thanks yang udah ngeriview kemarin dan ini jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan kemarin::

Hehe iya ini aku remake ulang dari komik Sugar Sugar Run, tapi ga sama semuanya

Nero itu warna hati yang berwarna gelap, biasanya muncul karena perasaan cemburu atau dendam. Pokoknya sesuatu yang jahat (?)

Thanks juga buat masukkannya. Hueehehe akhir kata selamat menikmati FF ini.

* * *

Chapter 4

(skip time)

Kris POV

Hari ini aku bosan, sekolah sedang libur musim semi dan aku tidak punya kegiatan selain mengumpulkan _quore_ dan _perla_. Suho hyung sedang pergi menemani Xing hyung belanja, Kai? Tidak mungkin aku bermain dengan bocah itu. Ah lebih baik aku pergi mengelilingi Seoul.

Aku berjalan kearah halte bus. Tenang sajalah walaupun aku berasal dari dunia _Strega_ aku juga mengerti cara kehidupan manusia dibumi.

"Hai Kris ge!" panggil seorang namja bermata panda. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Hai Panda, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku. Tao hanya menepuk pelan skeatboard miliknya. "Kau mau ikut Kris ge? Aku tidak punya teman kesana" kata Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sehingga membuat aku ingin memakan bibir plum itu. Eh? Maaf aku sepertinya salah bicara.

"Gegeeeee~~ Jeball" kata Tao memohon sambil bbuing-bbuing hampir membuatku mau pingsan. Oke cukup aku tau ini berlebihan. Aku memasang wajah berpikirku sementara dia menatapku dengan pandangan –ayolah-

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu panda" kataku pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia langsung memeluk lenganku, "Gomawo Kris-ge" katanya sambil tersenyum senang. Yah.. aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu Tao..

* * *

Someone Pov

Yah.. aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya disini... Salah satu penghuni dunia _Strega_. Aku menarik ujung bibirku sehingga membentuk smirk andalanku. Kris, berhati hatilah karena orang yang kau sayangi akan berbalik menjadi orang yang akan kau benci seumur hidupmu. Hm.. Bagaimana kalau aku gunakan namja panda itu? Kkk~

.

.

~ My Miel~

.

.

Kai POV

Aku suka menatap namja bermata bulat seperti ini O_O. Dia tampak manis, di _strega_ tidak ada yang begitu manis seperti dia kecuali _Queen _Krystal. Dan tebak, aku sekarang sedang berada di Cafe tempat dia bekerja, memandang namja manis itu yang sedang sibuk mondar mandir memberikan pesan dan mencatat pesanan. Dia tampak lelah, aku ingin membantunya tapi dengan sihir? Tidak mungkin.

"Kai-ah! Mianhae kau jadi lama menunggu seperti ini" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya tersenyum manis. "Gwenchana hyung aku tau kalau kau juga sibuk" kataku sambil menarik tangannya untuk duduk disebelahku, bisa kulihat ada semburat pink tipis muncul dipipinya yang chubby.

"Baiklah kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan notes. "MilkShake Choco volcano dan Puding Choco Lava" kataku sambil memperhatikan jari-jari lentik miliknya yang sibuk menulis catatan pesananku.

"Kau suka coklat ya? Baiklah tunggu sebentar ok?" katanya sambil berlalu dihadapanku. Kali ini bolehkan aku melakukan ini? Mencintai seorang manusia?

.

.

~My Miel~

.

.

Suho POV

Gawat! Ini gawat! _Fuerza Negra_ mulai bergerak didunia manusia! Gawat ini gawat! Dimana Kris dan Kai saat aku membutuhkan mereka?!

"Suho jangan panik seperti itu! Aku jadi ikut panikkan?!" omel YiXing. "Tapi ini berbahaya, mereka bisa saja menyerang salah satu dari dua bocah itu XingXing" kataku sambil menatap YiXing.

YiXing hanya tersenyum lembut dan menangkup pipiku. "Tenanglah, bukankah dengan panik seperti itu kau malah membuat mereka semakin senang?" kata YiXing lembut. Aku menggenggam tangan YiXing, "Yah kau benar semoga mereka tidak diserang.." harapku

.

.

TBC

Whuaaa maaf! udah lama ga diupdate pendek lagi #dirajam# hehe mianhaee soalnya aku kehabisan ide :P _Fuerza Negra_ artinya kegelapan. Jadi Kris sam Kai udah harus siap-siap mengasah kemampuan mereka. Akhir kata tolong dukung FF ini ya? Maaf udah bikin nunggu lama hehe


End file.
